Ruler (Fate/Apocrypha)
Summary Ruler (ルーラー, Rūrā), the Standard-Bearer who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War (聖杯戦争を正しく導く旗手, Seihai Sensō wo Tadashiku Michibiku Kishu), and the Ruler-class Servant in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. She is a special class of Heroic Spirit summoned to serve as the Arbitrator in the Holy Grail War between Yggmillenium and the Mage Association due to its unique circumstances. Ruler's True Name is Jeanne d'Arc (ジャンヌ・ダルク, Jan'nu Daruku), also known as Joan of Arc, the Saint of Orleans. A Catholic saint born in Domrémy, France, and the heroine of France who liberated Orléans in the Hundred Years' War. She is also noted to have more than a passing resemblance to a certain British king. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with physical strikes, possibly Much Higher via a Suicide Attack Name: Ruler, Jeanne D'Arc, The Saint of Orleans Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Female Age: 19 at the time of her death, likely the same as the girl she possessed Classification: Servant/Human Hybrid, Ruler-Class, Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Virtually Invulnerable against Projectile Magics due to her magic resistance, Can discern the true name and abilities of anyone she sees, Limited Precognition, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Stat Amping via Command Seals, Forcefield Creation via Luminosite Eternelle, Fire Manipulation with La Pucelle, Can exorcise spirits and spiritual beings on the conceptual level with the Baptism Rite Attack Potency: At least''' City level''' with physical strikes (her Strength stat is comparable to Saber's, who diverted attacks from Berserker), possibly Much Higher via a Suicide Attack (La Pucelle is an EX Rank Noble Phantasm upon activation) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic combat speed with reaction speed augmented by precognition. Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class PJ (should be comparable to Saber) Durability: At least City level (comparable to Saber, survived in combat against Karna for a short period of time), At least Island level via Luminosite Eternelle (tanked Spartacus's self-destruction that annihilated half of the Yggmillenium fortress as well as the surrounding countryside), Much Higher against projectile magic Stamina: Superhuman, is able to fight for long periods of time against other Servants but is limited due to the unusual nature of her summoning, forcing her to eat, sleep, drink, and breathe. Range: Extended melee range with weaponry, Barrier can extend to several meters around her Standard Equipment: La Pucelle, the sword that embodies her burning at the stake, and her Battle Standard, Command Seals Intelligence: Ruler is an accomplished commander who led many battles to victory against the superior British forces and an expert swordswoman and spear wielder, allowing her to match other Servants with nothing but the tip of her signature battle standard. She is However, she never learned to read or write and what she knows about the modern world is limited by the knowledge possessed by Laeticia. She is also terrible at mathematics. Weaknesses: Somewhat naive and trusting at times, her Magic Resistance only applies to herself and thus any allies will still be affected by wide-range attacks and it fails against illusionary Noble Phantasms as well as the sacraments of the Church. Cannot enter spirit form like other Servants and must eat, sleep, drink, and breathe. Luminosite Eternelle is limited in its capacity to absorb damage since the damage accumulates within the flag, causing it to begin to tear as she uses it and she must stand her ground unmoving to use it. The full activation of La Pucelle will end her life after its completion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm '-La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Virgin' (ラ・ピュセル: 紅蓮の聖女, Ra Pyuseru: Guren no Seijo): The holy sword Ruler wields in combat. Normally it is a C-Rank Noble Phantasm (Before activation) without any defining traits aside from its durability, but upon activation it becomes an offensive subset of a Reality Marble, the materialization of her burning at the stake and becoming one with God. As a result, it becomes an EX-Rank Noble Phantasm in the process, but its exact effects are currently unclear. In addition, she will die after the battle in which she uses the EX-Rank function ends. According to the Apocrypha OTHER DESIGNS guidebook (page 122), Jeanne activates La Pucelle by throwing the sword up and catching it by the end of the blade. The flower on its pommel blooms, and the flames surge out of that like a great flower. '-Luminosite Eternelle: God is Here With Me' (リュミノジテ・エテルネッル: 我が神はここにありて, Ryuminojite Eterunerru: Waga Kami wa Koko ni Arite): is the battle standard of Joan of Arc, the holy battle flag that she kept by her side all her life. It is her main weapon, kept in place of a sword on the battlefield, but is still potent enough to easily destroy Dragon Tooth Warriors, block strikes from enemy Servants, and pierce through obstacles with its tip. She activate its effect as a Noble Phantasm by planting it into the ground, converting her EX-rank Magic Resistance into protection against all harm both physical and spiritual. It is potent enough to shield Ruler, Sieg, and Astolfo from even the powerful final strike of Berserker of Red's Noble Phantasm, Crying Warmonger, that devastated the land and destroyed half of Yggdmillennia's fortress without any harm coming to them. It was even able to nullify the vast majority of Jack the Ripper's Noble Phantasm, only suffering minor injuries and discomfort from the otherwise instantly fatal attack. However, it has its limits, as it would have proved useless against Karna's Anti-Country Noble Phantasm Brahmastra Kundala. In addition, the damage Ruler would have taken from the attack is gradually accrued in the flag, causing it to tear and wither away with continual damage. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels any and all direct attacks via magecraft are turned aside in the face of Ruler, leaving her completely unharmed. Joan demonstrates high Magic Resistance due to her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the Magecraft, only Joan will be saved against a wide-range magic attack. '-True Name Discernment' (真名看破, Mana Kanpa): Status information such as one's identity, Skills and Parameters are automatically revealed when directly encountering a Servant. If summoned as a Ruler, during a direct encounter, a Servant's true name and entire status information will be automatically revealed. In regards to Servants with concealment abilities, a luck check is required. '-God's Resolution' (神明議決, Shinmei Giketsu): Class Skill of the Ruler class, is the privilege of the Ruler presiding over the Holy Grail War. Each Ruler is normally granted two Command Spells for each Servant that participates in the Holy Grail War. Two Command Spells can be used for each Servant participating in the Holy Grail War. Cannot re-purpose the Command Spells of others. Personal Skills '-Revelation' (啓示, Keiji): is a Skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles; however, "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it (or so thinks Ruler), it cannot be explained to others clearly. '-Charisma' (カリスマ, Karisuma): is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Joan's figure participating in the assaults hoisting a flag raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops. Thanks to her charisma, it is possible to make others believe in the contents of the "revelations" without basis. '-Saint' (聖人, Seijin): indicates being acknowledged as a saint. When summoned as a Servant, the ability of saint is selected one among "raising the effectiveness of sacraments", "automatic HP recovery", "1 Rank-Up to Charisma" and "production of a holy shroud is possible". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconcluisve Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7